Asura of Young Justice
by The Anime Sage
Summary: What happens when you mix Naruto, the most unpredictable shinobi you'll ever meet, the Fastest Flash and a hybrid Kryptonian? A whole new ballgame now that these three are in the mix.
1. Operation Maelstrom

**Asura of Young Justice**

**Hello my readers, this is a new story that I've been working on and I'm trying to get back into my groove, to all my other readers who are reading my Pokemon fanfic know that I'm not abandoning, I'm just trying to get my muse to help me out.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a fanfic, BUY THE FUCKING SHOW!**

**Chapter 1 – Operation Maelstrom**

"Flash to Watchtower, the magnetic field disruptor… has already gone chrysalis." Both Flash and Impulse could only stare in awe as the defence system and the MDF dropped like flies and the big ball of swirling energy.

"I'm not sure if the egg—"

"The egg is useless now. You're too late."

They sped away before the ball swirled into a huge storm of energy covering the sky and attracting the clouds and lightning towards it.

"What now?"

"Now you run."

"Hey, I'm no quitter! There's gotta be—"

"I didn't say run away. I said run." Flash's eyes widened.

"You and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis by running counter to its energy flow." Lex informed.

"Is it really that simple?"

"I wouldn't call it simple, you'll be attempting to siphon its power with your own speed trails, and it'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy."

"Do you think it will be enough?" Artemis asked.

The room echoed, "Recognised Kid Flash, B03."

**In the Arctic**

Flash and Impulse watched in trepidation as the force continued to get bigger as they were instructed to no matter what slow down until the chrysalis was completely neutralised.

The Allens continued to keep going faster knowing what was at stake here.

"I think this might be working," Impulse shouted.

"It's definitely slowing," the Flash replied, he continued to analyse the situation. "But not stopping. Even at our top speed I'm not certain the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy-"

"Then how about the three of us!" A new voice appeared beside them.

The two turned their heads to see Kid Flash running besides them, "I may not be as fast as you two, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. The scarlet haired speedster chuckled, "Besides I can't let the new kid take all the credit saving the world."

"Good man!" the Flash said.

"So crash!" Impulse shouted with a wide grin before he and his grandfather ran faster than Kid Flash.

"Come on, Wall-Man," Wally murmured to himself to make himself go faster. "_Why can't I go faster, I need to go faster?"_

The Bio Ship landed away from the swirling vortex, Artemis and Dick were the first to come down the ramp.

"Look," Dick pointed to the chrysalis. "It's working. They're shutting it down."

Blue Beetle gazed at the scene, knowing that they were going to succeed and foil the Reach's plan. Scarab reinforced that belief, "Earth's magnetic field is stabilizing."

"Yes!" Blue Beetle cheered in triumph that however was short-lived with what the scarab said next. "But there is a problem, Jaime Reyes. The Kid Flash is in danger. His slower speed is making an exit valve for the chrysalis energy."

"AAGHH!" Wally cried out in pain as the chrysalis energy continued to strike him again and again.

"In 16 seconds, he will cease."

"Cease?" Blue Beetle panicked. "Cease what?"

"AGHH!" Wally cried out again but this time he could feel it. The energy that was coursing through his body and charging every cell. He looked over to his side and saw Artemis an expression of worry all over her.

"_Faster."_ He was reaching speeds that his body couldn't reach before now he was going supersonic.

"Bart, we have to slow down more—" He only heard a loud bang before he saw the Wally was now going hypersonic and reaching his speed.

"Kid!" Barry yelled.

"_Have to save everyone, have to go faster."_

Wally was going faster, approaching his uncle's top speed but he wasn't slowing down. He was running alongside his Flash and Impulse but his body couldn't stop moving, it was covered in a lightning-like aura. His eyes lit up with the same light before finally he broke through the light barrier. And in the moment, he was gone.

The chrysalis died down and the smoke gathered into the air from the speedsters running began to clear up.

"They did it!" Megan shouted with glee as she saw the two speedsters catching their breath.

"Congratulations," Kaldur kneeled besides Flash. "You have saved us."

While Megan flew to Impulse, "It's over!" She smiled at the young hero, who was still out of breath but now tears were streaming down his face.

"Wait!" Artemis yelled, fear crept into her heart. "Where's Wally?"

"Artemis," Barry began, feeling regret and sorrow for telling her this. "He didn't make—"

"No!" Artemis couldn't believe it. She was interrupted however as a group of people appeared on the scene. She turned to one in particular in anger and sorrow.

"You!"

**US Bank Tower, Los Angeles  
August 5, 11:00 EDT, 2008**

A portal opened up before a tall man stepped out, two katana slung over one shoulder. He stood a little over six feet tall, and had a lean physique that was well muscled as well. He had tan skin and blonde hair. His hair was a spiky mess most of it was unseen by his hood and half of his face hidden by his red scarf. His hood was outlined in fox fur and on his shoulders were armoured plates that looked Japanese in style. His eyes were cerulean blue that much could be seen. He was wearing black robes outlined in orange with dark grey pants and black combat boots with shin guards. On his arms were two metal bracers that had elegant oriental designs on them. Resting on his midsection was a red sash and all his pouches. He held a phone near his ear.

"_This universe is one of the main branching points from New Earth."_ A feminine voice said from the phone.

"_Yeah, I won't screw it up,"_ The man said.

"_Remember the Man of Steel universe." _She said exasperated.

"_Hey I got the job done, Superman didn't have to cause billions in property damage and Metropolis didn't get turned into rubble through their dubstep machine." _The man argued.

"_Just… don't screw it up, Naruto." _The voice sighed.

"_Insure the branch turns good, make sure the superheroes of the next generation secure world peace and try not to cause billions in collateral damage. Yeah yeah, I've heard this speech before Lucy."_

"_And yet, you do the opposite of what I say."_

"_Love you too bye." _He ended the call hopping off the roof.

"_Are you ready Kurama?"_

"**Let's show the world what we can do!" **Kurama spoke, his deep voice resounding through Naruto's mind.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"_Seriously not even five minutes and we already have trouble."_

He peered over the building to see a woman being harassed by five burly men who had looks of hunger and lust on their faces. The woman had red hair and blue eyes, guessing she appeared to be 5 feet 6 inches and a scared looked on her face but she remained steadfast. He could see why they would go after her, she did have a stunning figure that was made even more alluring with her tight outfit but they were bad men with ill intentions and he had to rectify that. He dropped down from the building and landed on one of the thug's and knocked him out.

"Who the hell are you freak?" One of the ugly thugs said.

"Me, I'm your friendly neighbourhood assassin." Naruto said before he poked the man in the eyes.

"Oh god why?!" The man said furiously rubbing his eyes.

All of them now saw the new guy as a threat and decided to dogpile him who decided to use the distracted guy as his bowling ball knocking them down. He turned to the woman who was now holding a can of mace in her hands but her fear prevented her from using it. He ducked under a wild swing from one of the thugs, caught his fist and elbowed him hard in the stomach. He gasped in pain, sinking to the ground before he saw a boot enter his line of sight.

Two of the remaining thugs brought out a lead pipe and a baseball bat getting closer. Naruto stood there ushering them with a come hither motion. The guy with the baseball bat charged in with the intent to smash Naruto's head in. He weaved through the motions with his back to the man with the lead pipe who already swung it at Naruto's back. The woman was going to shout a warning before he ducked down and the lead pipe hit the other guy on the jaw knocking him out. He tripped him using a leg sweep before taking him to Morpheus.

"Hey freak, get down on the ground before the bitch gets it," The thug that he poked in the eye earlier was holding the woman, whose look of terror was present on her face, with a butterfly knife and man try to angrily stare at him which was ruined with his reddening eyes..

"What's that behind you?" Naruto said but the thug wouldn't fall for this trick. If only he knew.

Another hooded figure grabbed the arm that was holding the knife before he stabbed with a blade that popped from underneath his wrist.

The thug could only cry out in shock only mercifully being knocked unconscious before he pulled the blade out.

The woman turned to where the other man was only to find him pop in a burst of smoke.

"Sorry you had to see that miss. Are you alright?" He asked, picking up her purse.

"Yeah, I'm fine and thank you, I just didn't expect something like this to happen while I was on vacation. My name is Vicki Vale." She said gratefully taking her purse back.

"No worries ma'am, I'm new in town and I really don't like to see someone get hurt or worse." Naruto said.

"By the way, who are you?" Vicki asked.

"Who me? I'm just someone passing through but you can call me…Asura." He said before stepping into the shadows.

"Another caped crusader disappearing into the night." She sighed, one of the guys groaned before she kicked him in the balls.

Naruto reappeared on a different rooftop before he gathered his chakra.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu." He whispered before thousands of his clones appeared on different rooftops.

"You know what to do." They all nodded before disappearing into the night.

"**Time to get some sleep, Naruto."**

"_Shouldn't I get some, I don't know housing before I decide to fall asleep in the middle of street."_

"**Details, you can always find an empty penthouse."**

"_That's a good idea, let's figure this out in the morning."_

**One year later…**

In that year, he had set up his I.D., a bank account that had cash in it and a spy network set up around the world. He liked to work fast. He had also began to establish himself as a hero while recruiting some people to his brotherhood. He had learnt some interesting things about the heroes and villains here. About a secret organisation called 'The Light' and the superhero organisation that included the greatest heroes of this world including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and many more called 'The Justice League'.

He had some fun here and there while travelling the world and a lot more fun with the heroines and villainesses that he met. He met some truly great people face to face like Superman and the Flash and some of the most corrupt and evil bastards since Madara. One such a man was the Joker. Nothing drove him to cause chaos only that he wanted to and that made him a dangerous man. He was insane plain and simple and it was a wonder why he wasn't dead.

Right now he was perched over a highway listening to 'Back in Black' by AC/DC as three black SUVs that were tailgating each other were coming up from below. Finishing the beer he was drinking he stood on top of the rail, arms spread eagle before jumping off feet first.

'YES I'M BACK IN BLACK!'

He crashed through the glass roof of the SUV landing in the middle startling all the muscled guns on board.

"Hi honey, I'm home." He elbowed the man in the face to his side before kicking the man in the front seat into unconsciousness. The man beside him tried to throw a punch but he held the fist in hand and repeatedly punch the man in the face with his own fist.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself." The man was seeing stars before a final punch knocked him out.

"Hey buddy, you might wanna brace yourself?"

Naruto turned the handbrakes launching the car in the air from the sudden stop. Just as it turned in the air, Naruto stepped out from the broken roof before pulling out two CZ 75 SP-01 and blowing out the tires of the second SUV which crashed into against the highway. Analysing the last SUV that was about to run him over he fired two shots from the pistols that blew the front tires. Just as the vehicle skidded in front of him, the doors opened as armed bodyguards stepped out decked in full gear cocking the rifles in hand.

"Now before you shoot me, does anyone know what the forecast is?" They all looked in confusion before several puffs of smoke appeared from below as clones of Naruto finished them with a straight uppercut that sent them flying.

"Cause it's raining men." All the cannon fodder landed with various groans of pain. He looked at the open door to see a tied-up man in an expensive suit with a sticky tape on her mouth. Ripping it off, he gave him a glare before saying, "You're late."

"That'll be 100k for the rescue op."

Ah the daily life of a globe-trotting mercenary.

"Asura." Turning around, he was face to face with the dark knight. The man had a neutral expression on his face.

"Batman." What Naruto thought of the man was that he both respected the guy and wanted to sock him in the face, respect for his skills and resources in doing what he has done and he really wanted to punch the guy because the last time he had spoken to him he disappeared before he even finished talking. What an ass.

"I, and the rest of the league, have recognised your skills and morals and would like to extend an invitation to join our ranks as an official member." Holy shit! He was going to join the Justice League, this was going to be so much fun, Lucy would be so proud!

"**Hey, enough with the fanboying and join."**

"I accept your offer." 'Asura' said to Batman whose facial expression didn't change.

"Then if you can be at the Hall of Justice by 12 p.m. we can induct you into the League."

"Will do." 'Asura' disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the ceremony for him to become a member of the Justice League, it got a lot of media attention. A lot. They asked all sorts of questions before he decided to just do what Jim Carrey would do. He hugged each and every one of them for an exceedingly long amount of time that made everyone uncomfortable and they sort of slunk away after that. Two reporters managed to stay back. Vicki Vale and Lois Lane. He had to give them props, they both wanted to solve the mystery that was Asura.

All the leaguers were curious to what he could do and people like Batman and Zatanna were more cautious since they didn't know anything about the man all they knew that he was tall, blonde and powerful. The first time Batman tried to probe him with questions, Naruto had caught on but decided to play a great prank and led Batman on for months, seemingly establishing patterns before wildly breaking them much to the irritation of the dark knight.

Flash had been fast friends when they first met and they both shared lots of jokes and stories with each other. He decided to take the straight forward method and flat-out asked his name and the footage that Batman was watching was making him groan inwardly.

"Huh why didn't you say so? Well you can that Asura really is my first name but I'd have to say that on my birth certificate it says Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzu what-now?" Flash asked over his Chinese take-away.

"It means Maelstrom Whirlpool." Naruto said finishing

"Oh but wait doesn't that mean the same thing twice?"

"Just eat your food, Barry."

The monitor in front of them beeped suddenly as energy levels were spiking in the artic.

"I'll go check it out, and I swear Barry if you eat the last of the fried shrimps I'm gonna kick your ass in our next training session." Flash paled considerably remembering the last time he fought in a 'friendly spar' with Asura.

Arriving in a yellow flash with one of his Hiraishin kunai embedded deeply in the snow with a good amount of frost covering it. He landed on the spot seeing a fissure-like crack in the air and what came out surprised the hell out of him. A yellow and red costumed figure emerged from the portal looking 14 years. What surprised him the most was that this person was Kid Flash. Kid Flash looked up for at him before whispering, "A-asura…" and promptly collapsed.

* * *

**New story, follow, favourite and review! **


	2. Heroes among us

**Asura of Young Justice**

**This is the second chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Heroes among us!**

* * *

Wally West in all his life, never felt so tired. Every bone, every muscle, every fibre of his being was screaming in pain at his fatigue. He guessed that's what he got when he pushed his body past its limits. He wondered if he was in heaven. He certainly didn't feel like it. He opened his eyes and could see that he was in a medical ward and then he began to panic. Where was he? Was the world safe?

"I see that you're awake." Naruto walked in holding a food tray with a metal bowl covering it.

"Naruto, you're here, thank god is the world safe? Did we win?" Wally asked in a mad panic.

"Slow down kid, this is the first time that I met you even if Flash never shuts up about you." Naruto set down the tray next to him.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Wally stopped then it dawned on him. Naruto really didn't know who he was but then he remembered that he had a technique that allowed him to know if he was telling the truth or now.

"You can use one of your techniques, you called it the Human Path." Naruto's eyes narrowed at his words before he sighed.

"Listen eat your meal first then we can start talking." Lifting up the metal bowel, Wally was disappointed to only see a single bean.

"A bean? This is a bean." Wally stressed the world 'bean'.

"Yes it's a senzu. Now eat." Wally took the bean from the dish, putting it in his mouth and immediately noticed the hard texture. He continued crunching on it and he felt good. More than good, he felt great and full. Kicking his legs over the side of the gurney, he jumped on the tip of his toes.

"That's one hell of a bean, I feel amazing." Wally said, jumping on his speed.

"Calm down, Kid, first I have to read your mind. Now I haven't done this since…" Naruto paused and looked away distantly.

"Naruto?"

"Let's just get started. I need you to stay calm and don't panic, if you feel a tugging sensation, stay calm."

Wally calmed down sitting on the gurney before feeling Naruto's hand on his head. Then he began to see his life from start to finish then everything went black.

"Hey, kid wake up." Wally blinked his eyes open feeling tired again.

"What just happened?"

"Oh I read your mind and pulled your soul out of your body."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I put it back. Your soul's fine, I think." Wally was not reassured by him, if anything it was the opposite.

"Well seeing future me has been quite the trip, I think I know how you got here." Naruto stood there contemplatively. "The chrysalis energy that struck you when you ran to prevent it from blowing up the earth, you somehow absorbed that energy into your cells essentially supercharging and evolving it. Now at that time what you wanted to go faster to try and catch up to the Flash and Impulse. I believe you began to exceed their top speed, you went past the speed of light and you broke through the light barrier so to speak and entered…"

"Time." Wally finished, realising what he had done.

"When you time-travelled, you essentially entered another world or another universe so you don't have to worry about fading away."

Wally sighed glad that he wasn't going to die anytime soon.

"Wait but if that's true then shouldn't we try to not change anything otherwise it would cause a butterfly effect."

"Pfft, that's the reason why I'm here to change the world for the better."

"But what about my life, what about Artemis I can't go back to my parents or to my world." Wally was beginning to freak out, he was in a new world, his soul was taken out of his body and now he can't get back.

"Stay calm, look there is a possibility that when you time-travelled, this world can branch out into your world. So I'm going to give you some advice: Accept, adapt and move forward."

Wally could only nod at his words, remembering it from his training.

"I'm going to leave a clone behind to show you the grand tour of my base, if you look at anything shiny or sharp, I'd advise you not to touch it but there is a possibility that you will do it and your untimely death will occur while my clone will be there to catch it on camera and upload on YouTube."

Wally with permission to touch anything in the base now had a seed of fear ingrained to him to not touch anything at all.

"I'll be back in a flash." Wally couldn't stop the sigh that left him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Maelstrom express, please keep your arms and legs to yourself while we do the tour of Ground Zero." The clone said brightly and Wally could feel the foreboding well up in his stomach.

* * *

**On a planet far away…**

"Right Hiraishin Kunai on a planet with a blue sun." He looked at his surroundings and couldn't help but note that it was filled with strange wildlife. Not to mention the blue sun high in the sky. Naruto sent a rock spire upwards and cut a stone slab from a nearby boulder hopped on top before entering sage mode, feeling the natural energy that flowed on this planet. He could sense something familiar about this place before a particular energy signature was coming towards him and fast. Before he had time to move away, a figure slammed into him hard and he rocketed away into a nearby mountain. He flipped over and his foot touched the mountain face before exploding as he flew towards the figure. The figure tensed before crossing his arms to block the rasengan as his boots dug into the ground. The attack dissipated and Naruto got a better view of the person in front of him. He wore black combat boots that were fairly worn, pants that had seen better days, and a shirt with a symbol on it that he couldn't make out and he had black hair that was slightly spiked and eyes that were a remarkable shade of blue. He looked to be about 15 years old give or take.

"What's the matter, Naruto, you taking it easy on me today?" The figure spoke out.

"Buddy, I haven't even met you till today." He dodged a sweep kick.

"Already playing mind games, typical." The teen sent a superfast punch that Naruto blocked with his head though he had to supress a wince.

"Alright, you want a fight then I'll give you a fight." He elbowed the teen in the jaw that knocked his head back then threw a straight punch connecting to his midsection that made him double over. He sent a roundhouse kick that was blocked by the teen's arm which rattled under the force. Naruto back-flipped away from the haymaker, only for him to cover the distance with a fist cocked-back only to be caught by his opponent's hand, seeing that he was about to do the same, he reinforced his hand with chakra catching his fist.

"Seems were in a deadlock." Naruto smirked. The teen only seemed to smile.

"You shouldn't have gotten into one with me." His eyes glowed red. Naruto could only stared shock before drop kicking him in the jaw, the heat vision tearing through the trees and into the sky.

"Shooting lasers out of your eyes, not good for me." Naruto head-butted him that didn't leave any effect. The teen sucked in some air and Naruto realised if this guy had any powers like Superman then he should try to avoid or at least counter it. He rolled to the side where the freeze breath covered a boulder.

"Also not good for me." Seeing him turn towards he clapped his hands together, electricity dancing between his fingers.

"Raiton: Jibashi." A wave of electricity shot out from his hands and towards the mysterious Kryptonian. Little did he know Naruto would get one of the biggest shocks of his life. (No pun intended).

"Fuuton: Daitoppa." Electricity met wind and both Jutsu cancelled each other out.

"The fuck?" Naruto could only shout incredulously. He was about to continue when someone else appeared in front of him. It was him but a little older and like the Kryptonian also looking like he went through a hurricane.

"Oh so it's like that." Naruto realised before holding out his fist, the clone only smirked before bumping fists with him. He disappeared in a plume of smoke before Naruto clutched his head from the surge of information.

"Alright then, Conner let's go." Conner could only sigh in relief, tension leaving him. He grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder before they blinked away.

At the hideout…

"And here, we have the R&amp;R room and that concludes the tour. Any questions?" The clone seeing Wally about to open his mouth interrupted him. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He disappeared in a puff of smoke only for Naruto and Conner to appear before him.

"Conner!" The speedster's eyes widened, he didn't think that he was supposed to exist yet.

"Hey." Conner raised his hand indifferent.

"What's that supposed to be!?" Wally shouted in indignation.

"Alright settle down. Now I'm going to explain Conner and what we're doing."

* * *

**One lengthy conversation later…**

"So that's the plan?" Wally was currently munching on a Granola bar.

"That's the plan."

"So how are we going to blend in, we're not exactly different to our other selves here." Conner spoke up.

"I'm going to apply some seals on both of you that will alter your visual appearances. This may tickle." Taking out a brush and some ink, he got to work which didn't take too long. Wally now had flaming orange hair and light blue eyes, his face didn't sport any freckles and it was more angular, his skin had an olive tone to it. Conner's hair was white and his eyes were the colour of topaz, his face and jaw were more defined and his skin was tan.

"There, now there's one more thing we have to do." He looked at both of them with an evil grin.

"I'm afraid to ask but what is it?" Wally felt fear creep into him and Conner gained a determined glint in his eyes.

"Training." Wally paled.

* * *

**Ground Zero, Unknown  
October 23, 12:00 EDT, 2009**

"Alright boys, give me one more lap then you can hit the showers." Naruto commanded to the two heavily sweating teens who only confirmed their response by a groan. Two months of intense training starting from five and it had been seven hours followed by an intense hour of fast education. Wally thought he had gone through Naruto's training but the response he got was less than enthusiastic. Naruto laughed at Wally for a full minute before commenting, "Please."

The moment that they stepped foot into the training room, it was the moment that they knew they stepped into hell. He first started off with a relatively long session of stretching and then the training began. Naruto knew that he was training super-powered beings so he made them wear special suits that would help test them. He engraved seals such as weight, resistance and gravity seals.

He started them off with sets of push ups, sit ups and a thirty-minute sprint that felt longer, if they slowed down then he gave them incentive to keep their pace through the rubber balls of DOOM! After they were done with that, he had them run an obstacle course that had traps that would have made Home Alone look tame. Naruto also taught the both of them parkour helping them get from Point A to Point B in the fastest way possible.

Naruto had them practice and improve their powers after that with the encouragement that he could use their powers on him. Wally would be able to run at the speeds of Mach 2 and Conner's powers were reduced to only his Kryptonian physiology so no flight or heat vision.

The last exercise was a simple sparring session/martial arts lesson. Needless to say, they both got their asses handed to them when Naruto stated that he wouldn't hold back and boy did he mean it.

"Hit the showers boys," Naruto was sipping juice on his lawn chair with his feet in a kiddie pool.

"**They're progressing at an incredible pace for them, in a few years I believe they will be able to outmatch the Flash and Superman."** Kurama observed.

"But that's not good enough."

"**Hahaha are you kidding? When you were their age, you could take on God-Class beings."** Kurama laughed.

"Well I don't think they have to worry about facing any gods anytime soon." There was a pregnant pause before they both laughed loudly to themselves.

"Guys, I'm going to go out for a walk, you have a free day." There was a loud cheer as Naruto disappeared.

* * *

**Salem, Massachusetts**

Walking around the park with the sun high in the sky was Kent Nelson. He was a 105 year old man but from the way he walked he seemed to have a few decades left in him. He had dark grey hair that was bordering white and blue eyes. His outfit was a two piece black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie to go with his ensemble and black dress shoes as well. He walked along the road with a cane that had a curved golden top.

Feeling like taking a break he sat down on a bench next to a young blonde man in a black shirt, brown cargo pants and sandals. There was a comfortable silence as they both basked in the warm atmosphere. There were kids playing in the park, a family having a picnic and a couple enjoying the springtime of youth…wait.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Kent spoke aloud.

"Sure is." The blonde man responded.

"So what is someone like you doing in this place?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, old man." Kent burst out laughing at that, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

"I think we both know who the old man here is." The blonde man could only sigh.

"What can I say? Maybe it's genetics." The old man recovered from his laugh at that comment.

"I don't maybe I'm here for a good cause or maybe I want to cause a little chaos." Kent frowned at that if only slightly knowing that Doctor Fate wouldn't like this strange and powerful individual.

"Relax, I'm here to help and I was a little curious to see this world's sorcerer supreme. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Kent Nelson, and I'm afraid Doctor Fate's been retired for 64 years." He couldn't hear the Naruto muttering but he thought he caught on something such as 'every single universe' and 'First, strange now fate'.

"Well that's upsetting, the world needs a sorcerer supreme, Kent and I don't think Nabu would appreciate being stuck in the helmet for so long."

"How did you know his name was Nabu?"

"Wikipedia."

"I'm sorry." Kent thought he misheard that but it would be funny to him if it was true.

"Well I gotta leave, places to go, asses to kick. I enjoyed our talk, Mr Nelson." Naruto got up from his seat, heading towards the shadow of a tree.

"See you later, Mr Uzumaki." Naruto's form melted in the shadows as Kent got up and walked off with a jaunty tune.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California  
October 23, 15:45 EDT, 2009**

"Team, there's bank heist in progress and they're hitting the Union bank. Time for your debut." Naruto called over their radio. "Hyperion, it's a hostage situation so I need you to get them out safely, you've got the speed so go take them out."

"On it." Wally was in a new outfit, the bottom half was black and where the boots and pants met was a red lightning bolt, the top half of the outfit was silver and had red accents, his gloves were red as well with the signature lightning bolt plastered on his chest. He had donned on a helmet with a visor.

"Time to go." Dashing inside the bank, time slowed down to a crawl for Hyperion. The hostages were all on their knees the robbers pointing their guns at their head. Some of women and children were crying including one man who almost looked ready to piss himself. Running up to them, he tossed the gun away before moving the arm and curling his hand into a fist towards the robber's cheek. He moved on to his next two targets. One robber was ready to hit a man with the back of his rifle and the other was completely wide open. He moved the rifleman's arm so they were positioned to hit the other robber in the jaw and he sped over to the last robber and just poked him in the cheek.

Time sped up again and all that Hyperion did occurred, a robber punched himself in the face, another hit a robber in the jaw with his rifle and the last one he couldn't help find funny as the last one flew back from his simple poke.

"What? What's going on?" The lone robber looked around.

"Hi dude." Hyperion sped in front of the robber and knocked him out with a solid punch. "Bye dude."

"Hostages are secure and robbers are neutralised." Hyperion reported. He heard an explosion go off on the side of the building before three Black Mustang raced out.

"Rao, you're up."

The Black Mustangs were racing on the street when they saw a black-clad figure ahead. Conner's outfit from the bottom half was red along with fingerless gloves that cut off at the elbow, from his stomach to lower chest was blue. The iconic S-shield was on his chest and his shoulders to neck were all black. The driver floored the gas thinking that he was going to run him over but he saw the Rao's symbol too late and before he knew it the car was flipped over with a kick. The bank robbers only groaned in pain as the other mustangs whizzed past. Rao's eyes glowed red before two concentrated beams of heat melted the back tires. With his super speed, he reached the last Mustang pulling the bumper up as the back tires tried accelerate forward.

"You have five seconds to leave the car before I turn it into a cube. Five, four." The robbers rushed out the car and were on their knees, hands up in surrender. "That was too easy."

"Good job, that took only four minutes. I'm impressed." Naruto congratulated them. "Head back to Ground Zero, I've got more missions for you."

* * *

**Follow, favourite, review!**


End file.
